Best Man
by sleepinggoldenslumbers
Summary: Robert and Kristen are getting married and Tom is called upon to make the best man speech.Fluff. Rob/Kristen, Robsten.


**Title:** Best Man  
**Rating**: K+  
**POV:** Tom Sturridge  
**Pairing: **Rob/Kristen; Tombert/Tombertsten (friendship)  
**Authors Note**: kind of inspiried by my best friend, i've known her for about half my life. So apparently the best man is supposed to toast FIRST and then the Maid of Honor but I switched it up so...  
-

I smiled as the photographer took a picture of the groom and all his groomsmen. Rob beamed as he stood in the middle, with Bobby and I on his left, and Sam and Marcus on his right. I tugged at the tie on my neck as they asked for a picture of the groom and the best man. Rob smiled brightly at me, as we stood next to eachother for the picture. The photographer took several pictures, from the bridesmaids, to Kristen's family.

I chuckled as I saw Rob sandwhiched between his mother and his father with his sisters each on one side. Clare was looking at Rob with such pride, while his two sisters were trying to hold back their happy tears. I smiled wider as Kristen made her way over to take a picture with her new husband. Rob looked completley and utterly in awe, the same look I saw five years when I visited Portland for the first time.

Rob wrapped an arm around Kristen's waist as she looked up at him, the photographer happily snapping away. Soon enough, Clare came up and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Tom sweetheart, almost time for your speech." She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh lord, I don't think I can do this without screwing up" I confessed nervously.

"Thomas, now don't say that. Your speech will be fine!" She said sternly

I was fidgeting in my seat as I listen to Dakota's calm and composed voice read out her maid of honor's speech.

"Hi, for those who don't know me, I'm Dakota, Kristen is my best friend, and like a sister to me. I really want to thank Kristen and Rob for allowing me to be part of their special , I had the pleasure of meeting Kristen and becoming her friend almost four years ago. Where do I even beging Kris? You constantly amaze me with what a amazing person you are. You always said you could look up to me even if I was younger, but the mentor in this friendship is you. You are such a talented person, you constantly make me laugh and you're there for me. You are such a beautiful person inside and out, you will make a wonderful wife. You have opened my eyes to so many things in the world, through good and bad. I love you so much Kristen, and Rob you are just the most kind hearted, warm man and I know you will never do anything to hurt her, but please take care of her and treasure all you share. I wish you both the best in this happy marriage. To Kristen and Rob!" Dakota said eyes brimming with tears while toasting them.

I saw Kristen rush over to Dakota and squeeze her in a tight hug with Rob behind her. I stood upsmoothing out my shirt and made my way to the middle of the room.

" Hi, Uhm, my name is Tom, I'm Rob's best man. I want to thank both of you for giving me the honor of being a part of your amazing wedding. I'm not going to try and make some lame punch lines, and my speech may be a little too long so please bear with me. I've known Robert since we were twelve. He was the shy little blonde kid in the corner, and I was the shy little brown hair kid in the other corner. The day I walked up to him and gave him a cookie, was the start of our friendship. I can remember the day about five years ago, when I got a phone call at three am in London. I picked it up, and I remember Rob saying, Tom mate! I'm did an audition for this movie called Twilight, shes amazing, and I thought to myself, first of all what the hell is a Twilight and second of all who was amazing. Then, I remember getting a frantic phone call five months later. Tom, I love her. I really, really love her I heard Rob say, he was in the midst of filming in Portland while I was in London."

I took a glance at Rob who smiled the widest I had ever seen him smile, his eyes almost looking like they were glossing over.

"I told him, Rob you've known her for five months, and all he said was trust me Tom, and for once in my life I did. I decided to finally take a trip down to Portland and visit the old bloke. The moment I met a little Miss. Kristen Stewart I noticed the way Rob looked at her with so much love and adoration, and I could see why he had fallen for her. Over time filming wrapped, and Rob was busy on promotion but he would always email me about it all, the one most common word he used was Kristen. The day that stands out to me, was the day I was at home in London, and I got a call from Rob. He says, Tom, I'm bringing her home with me, I didn't ask and just told him he better not screw things up. He was never so determined in his life to get something, the way a girl could make him seem so alive made me so happy, you don't even know."

I saw Kristen actually trying to hold back her tears, as Rob was trying to do the same.

" The night he told me he was engaged, we were sitting at his apartment drinking beer, and he goes Tom, you won't believe it, but she said yes. I'm getting married. She wants to be with me for the rest of her life, I just smiled and gave him another beer. When they asked me to come and help them with the wedding, they led me into this room and Rob said, Tom, How would you like to stand her on the best day of my life and talk? Through the years I've known Rob, I've seen him go through everything. I sat for a long time thinking what to say about you. There's too much to I can say, Rob you will always be my best friend. You deserve so much happiness. From the moment I saw the way Rob's eyes lit up when he talked about how his co-star was so bold, and so talented I knew she was going to be someone hee was going to love forever. Uhm just bear with me a little bit more, hard to fit sixteen years of memories into one speech." I said awkwardly

"Rob and Kristen you both are the real deal. You both are the people that give hope for everlasting love. Kristen you keep him in line. You make him a different guy, you bring out so much in him. I am so thankful you make my best mate so happy, and for being my friend. Both of you have unconditional love for eachother. Rob, we've been friends for a long time, and the memories we have will be the same stories I tell my grandchildren fifty years from now. I am truly honored to be your friend. I wish the bride and groom a life of eternal love and happiness." I said grinning.

Rob had me in a tight hug as he stepped back I noticed his red eyes.

" Thanks mate. You're always going to be my best friend." Rob said simply, pulling me into another hug.

Kristen came up and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Congrats Stew, You made it. " I said playfully

"Tom, I seriously love you. Thank you" She said, crying a little into my shoulder.

"No, thank you for making him so happy." I whispered in her ear, as I felt he tears well up.


End file.
